Changes
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Choas among the gods tore them apart and made them fall. Gaara, lost his love and now that he has found her, all he wants to do is hold her but she doesn't remember her life as a goddess and even worse, she's in love with the man he hates the most, Sasuke! I do hate Sasuke so nothing much will happen with them.
1. The Beginning

Before time itself

The gods ruled the world from the skies and the sea and the world below. In control of the sky was none other than Zeus himself and in control of the sea was Poseidon and the Underworld belonged to Hades. Zeus was in a way, king to them all, even though his brothers refused to acknowledge him as that. Zeus was in a constant war with them, trying to get them to see that he was king. With this war, neither Hades nor Poseidon seemed to be friendly. This constant war would soon rip the world apart, along with each of the gods and goddesses themselves.

She cried along the river, cried until she could no longer produce tears. The fight between her mother and herself nearly tore her apart to pieces, never had her mother raised her voice at her, nor had she ever struck her with force. The flowers that normally would sway to be closer to her now scream in agony as they shrivel and fade away. The earth around her and where she walked is now as barren as the land on fire. Her long pale petal pink tresses streaked with several shades of green hang limply around her petite form, swirling around her.

The silver flower hair piece she uses to hold back half of her hair is long enough to touch her waist. The flowers hang off of twisting metal lines and weave into her locks while the silver leaves create a crown and several silver vines hang down her the crest. Her once pink dress with beautiful lace like green vines and leaves is now a dead green color, since her dress was made from flower petals. Her bright green eyes are now as pale and dull as dirt and the beautiful flowers on the vines that are tattooed to the side of her face and down her body are dead.

"Why do you cry, child of earth?" A deep voice said. She turned to see he had spoken and saw a man dressed in black with a black shadow dragon swirling around himself. "I made my mother hate me." She cried. "Child, who could ever hate you? You are pure." He whispered into her ear, his long, nimble pale fingers twisting into her silky tresses. His breath on her neck made her shiver. "How would you know, you don't even know my name?" The pixie like girl asked. His long thin, pale nimble hands wiped away a crystal line tear and twisted one lock of her petal pink hair around it.

"My dear, I know more about you then you think." He whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck made her shiver as he showed her two extremely sharp fangs, "Who, what are you?" She gasped, her chest heaving. "Something that is about to help you greatly now and in the future." He pressed his lips to her forehead and a scream of agony tore from her lips.

She fainted and slowly fell into the strange man's open and waiting arms. Little did she know, this man would be the end to her, for all of eternity, the goddess of spring would soon be just a dream.

Later that evening

"Oh, I can't find my near Persephone, she must be so angry with me after that fight to have run of and not return till so late at night. Oh what am I going to do?" Demeter cried. "Relax my dear sister; I'm sure that she will be here soon." Zeus said, trying his best to calm his sister. "Yes sister, Persephone will be back soon, you must let spring roam." Poseidon said as he too, could not stand the sight of his beloved sister weeping.

BAM!

Sorry, cliff hanger.


	2. The Changes

The gates to Olympus suddenly crashed open and the immortals jumped. In walked a girl no more than seventeen with long flowing bright pink hair and black and dark green and blue streaks. He skin was as white as the dead's and her neon emerald eyes were shrouded in black. The tattoos that once littered her body were gone, replaced by black and blue lace like water swirls.

She wore a black floor length skirt that wisped around her legs, fluttering across the white marble ground. A belt made of tiny skulls rested atop of her petite waist with a silver clasp. Her tops was made of the same wispy material, the shirt was low cut and ended just below her chest. She had long sleeves and went past her fingertips and had silver bangs holding it to her skin in certain places.

She was bare foot and around her ankles was black vines with thorns on them as well as around her wrists and neck and she had a crown of them on top of her head. "Persephone!" Demeter shouted. "This is the daughter that you have been hiding from us? She is the Goddess of Spring?" Poseidon asked with shock. "This is not the girl I gave birth to; she is so much different than my baby. What have you done to my baby?!" Demeter screamed in outrage.

"Mother, don't you recognize your own child? Don't you love me enough to trust me?" Persephone asked coyly. "The blood in your veins is no longer the same as the blood that once ran pure to your heart from mine. You are not my daughter!" Demeter cried out. "Here I thought that this would be easier to explain but I guess I'll just have to show you." Persephone sighed, annoyed.

"I was, the Goddess of Spring until our fight came and I ran off. Once I was alone, He came. He told me that he would help me, save me from the obedient dog you tried to turn me into. Instead, he turned me into this, this monster! Just like he did to them! You'd better check on your children daddy, it's about to become war." Persephone giggled sickly. "What are you talking about?" Zeus asked.

"I told you, war is about to begin and the only one that can fight for you is standing right here." Persephone said, waving over herself. "I can fight just fine!" Ares shouted. "And you will die within seconds' brother." Persephone sighed, annoyed as she rolled her emerald eyes.

Cliff Hanger. Please send in some reviews!


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
